A song of brothers
by ServerusSnapeIsMineAndOnlyMine
Summary: Alonzo is left with a useless leg after a fight with Macavity. His mate leaves him. He abuses his little brother, who he used to protect more than anyone. Can anyone reach the hurt tom? Or will his anger cause him to be the next hidden paw? Contains songs.
1. Black tears

**So this popped into my head one day and I thought I should try it. The song is Falling in the black by Skillet. Please review and tell me if it should be a one shot or I add another chapter! Enjoy!**

One cat sat alone in his den. A scar from an encounter with The hidden paw laced across his now useless leg. His mate had left him because of it. Now she refused to talk to him. He couldn't protect the tribe alongside Munk anymore, heck, he couldn't even catch his own lunch! His black and white fur was unkept and matted with knots. He began to sing, something he could only do alone.

"Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes a hold

Don't leave me here so cold

(Never want to be so cold)"

He began to think of his ex-mate. Cassandra. The name used to enchant him. It used to make his heart feel alive and limitless, as if he could fly. Now it made him feel dry and useless. Like a rock in the desert.

"Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've waited all this time,

I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm..."

The tom paused to think of the right words. Black, he thought. I'm falling to hell. I'm falling. Falling in the black.

"Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?"

He had raised his voice. He needed to get it out. To let it flow out. The agony, the pain, the yearning. He raised his voice higher.

"Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back?"

The two-toned tom wondered if things would ever be the same. Maybe she still loves me, he thought. No, you're useless, you can't do anything right anymore. Face it, your days of rising to the top are over! Now you're just...

He paused from his thoughts and began to sing again, the agony visible in the song. Those had been the words Cassandra had said to him before she left.

"Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black."

Again he thought of his love. His everything. He still loved her, even when she had left him when he needed her most. What about Jemina, or, no. Cassandra was his light. She was his love. It would always belong to her. He had done so many crazy things to impress her. He wanted her back. He felt stranded, no one could reach him. Besides, Jemina was only a kitten with a crush. It wasn't like he had a crush on her too. He voiced his thoughts.

"You were my source of strength

I've traded everything

That I love for this one thing

(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

And now I wish for you my desire"

He paused to choke back tears.

"Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black"

He needed to get everything out. He couldn't keep it in. He echoed the words.

"Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks"

He paused the song again to see if anyone had heard. He gasped at the pain in his leg. The dirty bandages had started to leak after he had shifted his leg. He refused to see anyone. Jenny had tried to change the bandages but he wouldn't let her. He refused to talk to anyone. Not even his younger brother. Oh Misto, he thought, I want to tell you how sorry I am! But, you probably hate me now.

He flashed back to that day. Cassandra had left him the day before. He refused to come out for anything. All the other jellicles had left that part of the junkyard. They hated seeing him like this. Mistoffelees had stayed behind. His older brother had always helped him, he was determined to take care of him. He quietly crept up to the unkept den.

"A-Alonzo?", he called, uncertain what to expect.

"What?", was the answer he received.

"Please, won't you come out?"

"NO! I won't! Just go away!"

"But-"

"I said, GO AWAY!"

Misto lept back a little at the response, but he didn't leave. Alonzo grabbed an old hairbrush and threw it at the young tuxedo tom, not intending to hurt him. It hit the kitten hard in the head, causing him to fall in pain and cry out.

(Now that doesn't seem like much of a hit, but to a cat, it's like a death sentence! And a kitten, it would hurt much worse!)

Misto sat up slowly, his hand where the brush hit him. He felt something warm and sticky. He pulled his hand down to look at it. Blood. He was bleeding hard. Munkustrap rounded the corner, alerted by the cry of pain. He took one glance at Misto and rushed over to him. Helping the kitten up, he glared over at Alonzo's den. Misto tried to choke back another cry as he started to feel lightheaded. They headed towards Jenny's den.

Alonzo snapped back to the present. He had hurt his beloved brother, out of anger. He remembered glancing out of a crack in the den and seeing Misto. His head was bandaged and he wasn't allowed to leave Jenny's side, incase he hurt himself worse because of his current injury. He began to sing once more.

"Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?"

Alonzo raised his voice even louder. He was sure no one was around his den. It was further away from the others.

"Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?"

Alonzo let the tears flow once more.

"Falling inside

Falling inside, falling inside

The black."


	2. Chasing shadows

**Please will u people review!? Thank u to those that did! Jellicle hugs to u! So here is the next chapter! (P.S. This did not come out nearly as good as I'd hoped but I'm tired. I was up all night reading Magical Attraction. I forgot the name of the person who wrote it but it's a good story! Check it out. Im normally not into Misto/Tugger fluff but this was SO AWESOME! And yes. This Is revenge for your fic! U kill an awesome character, I hit Quaxo with a brush!)**

**enjoy!**

Quaxo lay, awake, in another part of Jenny and Skimble's den. Dried tears had soaked his face. His bandages were still around his gashed forehead.

He hates me. All because Macavity hurt him and Cassandra left him. I wish she would get her common sense back and go back to him. She made him so happy. He's still alive. Why doesn't he appreciate that the everlasting cat helped him during that fight?

Quaxo flashed back to the day that Alonzo had nearly killed him. He was about to leave when Alonzo had thrown the brush at him. Munkustrap had rushed him to Jenny to stop his head from bleeding even more. Jenny had insisted that he stay near her. He remembered passing out on the way to find her. He awoke to find himself in a bed of blankets and pillows at her den. Munk and Jenny were talking about him.

"He will stay with me for now.", Jenny had stated stubbornly.

"I'm sure he will be fine with me and Demeter.", Munkustrap replied.

"Yes he would but I want to make sure that I'm with him in case he gets hurt even worse because of his head. Besides, who knows what a blow like that could have done to his magic!"

"Very well. He'll stay with you.", Munk had said, giving into the argument.

Quaxo felt scared to go near his brother. Alonzo had never even said a sour word to him, much less tried to hurt him. Quaxo started to tremble at the thought of his brother. He sat up, deciding to take a walk to clear his mind. He knew Jenny would refuse to go out now and felt like being by himself anyways. He walked out of the den and into the warm night.

Walking in the night normally made him feel less alone, but not tonight. He walked over to the special place his brother had found for him. It was an old dishwasher that no one had claimed. Quaxo used it as a place he went to when he needed to be alone. He sat down on the arrangement of blankets and pillows. He began to sing, something he would rarely do.

"Chasing these shadows around this darkened room

I don't even want to move

I need a minute now to heal

I need a minute now to remember how to feel."

He remembered seeing the brush. It flew right at him. He didn't have time to move. Alonzo had always been kind to him. He remembered the one thing that came to his mind when he thought of his brother.

Alonzo sat in an old, soggy box, his little brother clinging to him in fear. A pollicle had found them while they were out hunting and had gone after the easier prey. Alonzo had defended his younger brother, eventually getting them there. They were going to wait the night out there, just in case.

"I'm sorry Alonzo.", Quaxo whimpered sadly as he cried into his brother's chest fur. "I didn't mean for the dog to chase me. He just wouldn't leave!"

"I know. It wasn't your fault. It's a pollicle, it would have chased you no matter what.", Alonzo had said, trying to comfort his brother.

"But-but I should have tried to use my magic."

"And you would have hurt yourself, just like last time. I'm glad you didn't. You don't have full control yet. I would have taken on that pollicle for you anytime. I would never let anything happen to you."

Quaxo lifted his head to look at his brother.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They had made it home safely the next day, also being fused over by Jenny and Jelly sense they both had scrapes and cuts from the fight. Quaxo flashed back to the present. He began to sing again.

"Whenever you're gone away

The darkness hides the day

Whenever you're gone the bleeding won't stop

It hurts 'til you come back

Everything goes black

Everything goes black"

He wiped away the tears that started to fall from his brown eyes.

"I reached out for you when I needed you to be here

All alone chasing these shadows

I don't want the pain but I'd rather hurt than not care

It's so long, you've been away from here

I need a reason now to heal

I need something to believe in

I need a reason now to remember how to feel"

Quaxo didn't here the soft footsteps outside the dishwasher. It was Victoria, Quaxo's cousin. She stood a little ways away, behind an old doll, listening to his song.

"Whenever you're gone away

The darkness hides the day

Whenever you're gone the bleeding won't stop

It hurts 'til you come back

Everything goes black

Everything goes black"

Victoria was worried about her cousins. They were always so close, but now, one had attacked the other. It wasn't like Alonzo to act in such a way. They were the closest siblings in the junkyard, not counting Tantomile and Coricopat. Victoria slunk away to the den she shared with Jellyorem, sadness at her cousin's song sinking in.

Quaxo once again began to sing.

"Give me something to believe in

I still believe in you

But if you're never here and I'm left all alone

Tell me what am I supposed to do

Whenever you're gone away

The darkness hides the day

Whenever you're gone the bleeding won't stop

It hurts 'til you come back

Everything goes black

Everything goes black

Everything goes black

Whenever you're gone everything goes black"

What neither of the kittens had known, was that there was one more cat watching and listening. This cat however, was none other than the hidden paw himself. And he had plans for the young tux. Lots of plans. But it wasn't quite time for them yet.


	3. Mouse army

**Hey! The next chapter is up! I had fun with this one! No song, but does contain an OC! Jazmine(Jazzy) belongs to my friend, Sarah Lastnameless! (Not really her last name by the way!) I hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEWS ARE SOLID GOLD! Thanks to those that did and...PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter is for Mrs. Marple and Totallobsessedfangirl! It's kind of a filler chapter, don't worry, a better one will come soon! Magic's coming! Onward then!**

**ENJOY MY STORY OF JELLICLES! (I don't own them! They belong to T.S. Elliot and the RUG. I just play with them like dolls!)**

* * *

><p>Quaxo woke up the next morning to someone lightly bouncing on him. He slowly blinked his eyes open. It was his cousins.<p>

"Wake up sleepy head! Jenny's awake and waiting for you!"

Jasmine was looking down excitedly at him. Victoria sat a couple feet away, the same electric look in her eyes.

Quaxo opened his eyes the rest of the way and sat up.

"Morning already?", he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, and Jenny almost send her mouse army after you!", Jazmine said sarcastically. Of course it wasn't an army, but still, Jenny wasn't a queen to mess with. Jazmine started to bounce on her cousin again playfully.

"Get up already! I want to go practice for the ball!"

_Oh! Right! The ball is in a few weeks. I wonder if Alonzo will come. He can't possibly miss the ball! Not when Old Deotoronomy will be there, and I doubt Jenny would be very happy..._Quaxo was snatched away from his thoughts by Jazmine bouncing him again, this time joined by Victoria.

"Alright, alright. I'm up!", Quaxo said, standing up. He helped Victoria and her sister up. Shaking the sleep out of his ebony fur, he followed his eccentric cousins out of the little hideout, which was seeming to be quite crowded.

The sun was beautiful that morning. It shone brightly and sunned the waking jellicles. Jenny stood outside of her den, tapping her spotted foot impatiently. Her arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face. A couple of white mice with patterns of spots sat beside her. They were knitting costumes for the ball.

Jenny glanced down at the mice. A horrified look appeared on her face.

"Chesswick! You are supposed to be making a costume for a cat! Not a spider, my dear!", Jenny said in annoyance. She picked up the costume that was supposed to be the Rumpus cat and held it out in front of her. The colors were fine, as was the symbol in the front. The only thing wrong was that instead of four legs, it had eight! Jenny shook her head in disappointment.

_What a waste of lovely fabric! I'll have to send 'Jerrie to get more._

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Chesswick chattering away. He was jumping up and down, pointing towards the three cats coming towards them. Jenny lowered the costume to look at what he was pointing at.

"There you are!", she exclaimed at the sight of Quaxo. She dropped the costume, it landing on the still jumping Chesswick, and rushed over to the tux. She padded him over, checking to make sure he was ok.

"Jenny! I'm fine! I just needed a walk and fell asleep there! Jenny!", the tux said frustrated. He hated when the elders acted like this. Though no one had the guts to call Jenny an elder in front of her.

"Fine, fine. But you didn't say anything! What was I supposed to do? Sit back and sew? Not while a kitten is unaccounted for! Sorry dear. I was just worried, after all since it's near the ball Maca-uh never mind.", Jenny said, quickly shaking off the last unfinished thing. But it didn't skip past the kitten's ears. A shiver went down their spines. Jenny never stuttered. Ever. Something was worrying her.

Jazmine and Victoria looked over at each other, shrugging and turned back to the old queen, brushing off what she had almost said. Quaxo kept it in mind but turned his attention back to Jenny.

"Oh goodness!", Jenny stated as she remembered something," Come on Quaxo. It's time those bandages are changed!"

Quaxo let his hopes fall. He had hoped she would take them off. He left his cousins outside, Victoria watching her sister concentrate on chasing Chesswick. (He still had the costume draped over him and was constantly tripping over it.) Quaxo just chuckled and rolled his eyes at his cousin.

Quaxo walked into Jenny's den. It was nice and warm in the old cat's den. The kittens corner housed a snoring Pouncival, who was draped dramatically across his and Tumble's bed. Jemina and Tumble sat in front of him, giggling away. They were tickling his nose with a stray feather, causing him to snort and squirm in his sleep. Quaxo chuckled, at the sight of Pouncival, slight drool falling from his gapped mouth.

Jenny glanced over to see what they were giggling about. Her eyes grew wide at the snorting Pouncival.

"Now now dears! Tumble, stop messing with your brother. Jemina, partners are not allowed in things like that. Quaxo, come on with me so we can change those filthy bandages.", Jenny stated kindly, yet stern.

Quaxo followed Jenny into the corner where she kept her medical supplies. He jumped up on the two phone books that served as a medical table. Jenny was digging through a jar of random medical supplies.(Altough she is orderly, she isn't organized.) She mumbled something to herself that sounded like "You can't find one rotten thing back here!"

Quaxo kicked his feet back and forth patiently waiting for the old Gumbie cat. She finally cracked and started tossing things out of jars that were filled to the brim. Quaxo glanced to his right and his eyes widened. There was the roll of bandages that Jenny was searching for.

"Uh, Jenny?", Quaxo asked the frustrated elder, who was now frantically throwing things behind her, trying to find the bandages. A strange object flew straight past Quaxo, just missing his ear. He stiffened from the close encounter.

"Jenny. Jenny. Jenny!", he said loudly, not quite a shout.

"Yes dear?", Jenny asked, turning her head to glance at the tux. He picked up the bandages and waved it at her, a small smile forming on his white face.

"Right.", Jenny said. She got up and walked over to Quaxo and took the bandages. As she was taking the old bandages off, Quaxo was getting restless.

"Couldn't you just keep them off?", he asked.

"Oh no dear! I promise, it's just for a little longer."

Quaxo sighed. Jenny finished wrapping the bandages and let Quaxo go back to his cousins, leaving Jenny to deal with the kittens who were tickling Pouncival again.

* * *

><p>Jazmine was lying dramatically in front of her sister.<p>

"When's he coming out?", she whined,"I wanna go practice for the ball!"

"He'll come out soon. Can't you be patient?", Victoria asked her squirming sister.

"No.", Jazmine said, smiling innocently.

Quaxo walked over and sat by Victoria.

"Ready to go Jazzy?", he asked, knowing it was unneeded. She shot up excitedly, nearly knocking Quaxo over.

"Finally!", Jazmine shouted, tackling her cousin. Quaxo pushed her off and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Well, come on then!", Jasmine said, standing up. She grabbed Quaxo's hand and pulled him along with her as she ran. Victoria got up and chased after the running duo.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what u think of Jazmine! Her OC profile will be up soon on my profile. Credit to Sarah, who inspired her! Again, please review if u want more. PM me if u have questions or would like to say hi to the kitty behind the story!㈸8<strong>


End file.
